Record Time
by TaraAnyaKate
Summary: Empire Records Fic....Ten years later Chapter 3 Lucas has one of those days
1. Default Chapter

****

June 15th, 2005

New jobs. New marriages. New babies. New houses. Ten years brings a lot of changes for people. They focus on the future and not the past. For Corey, she had no interest in revisiting her past. She was living in the now. It wasn't until she received an invitation from Warren in the mail that she thought about her high school years. The invitation was for a get together at Empire Records, a chapter in her book of life she hadn't reread in awhile. Although thinking about how much she and AJ had changed intrigued her with thinking how much her other ex-friends have changed. She got the occasional birth announcement and Christmas card, but that was about it.

For Corey and AJ, their lives drastically changed when they moved to Boston in July of 1995. They immediately fell in love with the town. They bought a very expensive studio apartment. It was lovely. Only a year into their stay there, AJ proposed to Carey. She immediately said yes. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

Corey wasn't sure what she wanted to do with her life. In the beginning of her junior year, She decoded that she wanted to become a teacher. Of course, her father didn't like that choice, but she didn't care. Both her and AH were going into the teaching field now, AJ an art teacher, and Corey a health teacher.

In 1999, After their graduation, AJ and Corey were married. A year later, they welcomed their first child, Piper into the world. Parenthood agreed with them. After their high school teaching careers were on track, they bought their first house. In 2004, they welcomed their second daughter, Arwen. On Arwen's first birthday, they found out that baby number three was on his way. Life was finally perfect.

For Debra, as soon as she moved out of her home town, her life grew better. She decided to sever all ties and fly to Paris. She loved it there, but deep down in her heart she missed home. She wouldn't admit it though. It wasn't until her sophomore year at the University, she realized where her heart belonged. She was walking down the street to her favourite café when she bumped into Berko. All her feelings came back and a week later, the two of them flew back to the states and got married.

When Berk graduated with a degree in accounting in 1999, they bought a house together. It took a couple of more years for Debra to graduate because she decided to become a therapist. It was her goal to help young disturbed children through their bad times. When she graduated, Debra found out she was pregnant and nine months later, Lauria was born. It was hard to adjust to becoming a parent, but soon Debra found she could be a terrific mother.

For Lucas, his life drastically changed when he went to college and fell in love with his college English professor. She was thirteen years older than him. It wasn't a big deal until their courtship was found out. They were given an ultimatum, break up and stay there or leave the school. Lucas was too in love with Linda and dropped out only a year until graduation. Of course, Linda felt bad, but she was thankful to have her job and man. In late 1999, the two wed and 2000, Linda gave birth to Jessalyn and Autumn. Twin girls cost a lot of money Lucas soon found out and so between raising them, Lucas picked up extra shifts at Empire. Soon, those extra shifts turned into becoming assistant manager. It was a good job for Lucas because it allowed him to bring the twins with him and not pay for daycare which was too much money nowadays.

For Warren, Corey still wasn't sure what his real name was, life got normal. He worked at Empire Records with pride. Joe didn't let him slack in school and monitored when he did his work. Warren couldn't help but to get A's and B's. Warren felt so proud when he graduated high school. Only two months after graduation, Warren married his girlfriend Haley. Between classes at the local community college and working at Empire, somehow Warren and Haley managed to conceive a child. In March of 2004, Jason Scott was born. It amazed Warren how meaningful his life felt now that Jason was there.

As soon as Joe's name was put on the Empire Records lease, he proposed to Jane. He had a wonderful business and now he wanted a wonderful wife. In 1996, Joe and Jane got married. Married life was more wonderful than he had ever expected. Being able to sleep with a gorgeous woman was terrific. In 1998, Jane gave birth to Colby Rose. Joe found having a little girl very stressful, but amazing. When she said her first word, dada, the stress melted away. He realized he wanted a full house. In 2000, his second daughter Kenzie was born. Running Empire was of course amazing. Now that it was fully in his and Lucas' hands, Empire was doing amazingly well and in 2004, Joe finally welcomed a little son into his life. Cooper was born. A boy…Man, that was terrific.

Gina and Mark. Gina and Mark. Gina and Mark. Words can't even describe how much their lives changed. After seeing Gina use her amazing voice, Mark really liked his idea of his band, Marc. He ran the idea to Gina and she loved it. Marc was formed. The next three years were very hard. They played horrible gigs and made an awful demo and them one day, when they were playing a rat hole, A man by the name of Steven Forcounty saw them. That man changed their lives.

It was very over night. One night they were nobody and then the next Marc was the top band with number one single and a number one album. Gina was thrilled she had a purpose in life. In 1998, she and Steven got married. The tabloids loved it, but they loved it when Gina gave birth to their daughter Maxine in 1999 more because that was when Steven left her and dropped Marc. Mark held Gina up through out everything. Even when her second and third marriages fell apart, Mark was there to hold her hand. Mark never had luck in the love department. He focused more on his band. Now, Marc had a whole room of awards and platinum albums and both Mark and Gina knew Marc was still going on the fast track to fame.

AJ pulled the car up to the building. It was still very trashy back here. He smiled at Corey. She looked very nervous.

"I need to pee." Piper whined from the back.

"Me too." Corey groaned hauling herself out of the car.

"Daddy!" Arwen squealed as AJ unbuckled her from the car seat.  
"Come on." AJ said. Corey took Piper's hand and they walked to the back door. AJ knocked on the door and opened it up, "Any one here?" He could hear children upstairs running around. Warren stepped out of the office with a large grin.

"Look who's here." He said.  
"Warren." AJ gave him a quick hug, "Look at you."  
"Look at you." Warren looked at Corey, "Look at you. When are you due?"

"October 12th." She smiled, "This is Piper and that is Arwen."

"Arwen. Who's the Tolkien fan?" Warren smirked. AJ blushed deeply and raised his hand.

"Me." He said.

"I figured as much." Warren said, "Come out here. We're all here, but Joe. Meet the kids and stuff."

"Cool." Corey was actually excited for this. They followed Warren out onto the floor.

"Oh. My. God." Debra's eyes widened.

"Oh. My. God." Corey grinned brightly throwing her arms around Debra, "You're gorgeous! I love how long your hair is!"

"Thanks." Debra chuckled, "God, you look good. We didn't think you were going to come."  
"We weren't sure if we were either." AJ said, "Traveling with children isn't fun."

"Oh I know." Debra smiled, "Come meet mine. LAURIA!! COME HERE!!!" Corey's heart was pounding. This was over whelming. A little girl with brunette pigtails came running down the stairs panting.

"What? I'm playing with Kenzie!" She whined. Debra smiled.  
"I want you to meet one of Mommy's friends." She said, "This is Corey and this is AJ."

"Hi." Lauria smiled.  
"Why hello." AJ bowed. Lauria looked at Piper.  
"Do you like Sponge Bob?" She asked. Piper nodded.

"Ah huh." She said.

"Then come play." Lauria smiled. Piper looked at Corey.  
"Can I?" She asked.

"Of course." She said watching Piper run off. "She's darling, Debra."

"Thanks." Debra was obviously proud. "The boy's wives are over there if you want to say Hi. I think they're feeling out of place."

"Corey!!!" Gina squealed from atop the stairs. "You're pregnant!"

"You're not!" Corey laughed running over to her. "God, how are you doing, Diva?"

"Wonderful. Utterly wonderful." Gina smiled, "I saw Piper. Gorgeous."

"Thanks." Corey smiled.

"Maxine is somewhere here. Her and Joe's twins were sticking things in their noses and hiding." Gina rolled her eyes, "God, how have you been?" AJ Glanced at Debra.  
"Gag me." He chuckled, "I need men."

"Mark, Berk, and Lucas are back in the listening station hiding I think." Debra said. AJ nodded handing Arwen to her. He needed a break. AJ walked down the aisle and looked into the listening booth. The men were sitting there laughing. AJ knocked on the window. Mark's eyes widened when he saw AJ.

"Christ man." he threw the door open, "You're here."

"I'm here." AJ walked into the booth, "How are you guys doing?"

"Wonderful." Lucas smiled, "Are the girls talking now stop?"

"And squealing." AJ said.  
"My wife better not be squealing." Berk said.  
"Is Debra the squealing type?" Mark asked. Berk smirked.

"We got Lauria some how." He winked.

"Wonderful…" Lucas chuckled shaking AJ's hand, "You meet my family?" AJ shook his head.

"I heard the twins screaming but that's about it." He said.  
"Well, Autumn and Jessa always scream." Lucas said, "Four years old and just as loud as day one."

"You have another one on the way don't you?" Mark asked AJ. He nodded.

"A boy, Mason." He said.

"Mason. Very clever." Lucas said.

"Corey's idea." AJ said glancing behind him. Jane was waving them back in.  
"Joe's coming." Lucas said. The men filed out.

"He's coming!" Jane said. Corey walked dup and took AJ's hand.  
"Everyone has produced." She whispered.  
"Not Mark." AJ winked. They stood there hearts pounding.  
"Jane? You here?" Joe called out from the back.  
"On the floor sweetie." She called out. Joe stepped out.  
"SURPRISED!!!" Everyone yelled. Joe stood there in shock.

"Oh my god." He whispered.  
"A little reunion for your birthday." Warren smiled. Joe looked at Corey and AJ. He hadn't seen them in ten years.

"Wow." he whispered.

Joe smiled as he sat at the table.

"This was a wonderful surprise." he said. AJ nodded.

"That's why we came." He said to his former boss "We've missed you."

"Really?" Joe asked.

"Well, somewhat." AJ laughed, "We have a new life now. A very busy one."  
"Trust me I know. Three kids and a full time job." Joe said, "You'll find out soon enough when Mason comes."

"I know…" AJ sighed, "It's just…We love Boston, Joe."

"Well, that's good. I've never been." He said, "I sense a but."

"There is a but." AJ glanced at Corey, "She's still miserable. I don't know what it is. She has a wonderful job, a wonderful house, wonderful kids and I just don't know what to do."

"Maybe she's just going through the emotions." Joe said, "Jane gets like that some times."

"Maybe." He sighed looking up at the balcony at Gina. She was staring at the kids running around. It was so nice to see Maxine having fun. Mark walked up behind her clearing his throat.

"Hey." Gina smirked, "Have you ever seen Max this rambunctious?" Mark shook his head.

"Not really." He said standing next to her, "I can't keep my mouth closed anymore."

"What?" Gina cocked her eyebrow.

"You have terrible taste in men." He said. Gina frowned deeply.

"Jeez, thanks." She shook her head.

"I'm serious." Mark said, "You have terrible taste in men. One who left you and Maxine. One who hit you. One who ignored you."

"God!" Gina growled, "What's your problem?"

"I'm just saying. You have horrible taste in men. You need someone who will treat you and Maxine right." He said.

"Well thank you for your opinion, Casanova." Gina frowned, "You're not exactly rolling in women now are you?"

"I don't want to be rolling in women when I've fallen in love with one." Mark growled. He hated it when she got pissed off.

"Fallen in love?" Gina laughed, "That's ridiculous."

"No it's not." Mark took a step to her, "I love you, Gina. I love Maxine. I'm sick of seeing you with horrible men when you know… You know I would treat you and Maxie right." Gina stood there in shock.

"M-Me?" She stuttered. "Why?"

"I've been standing by your side for the past ten years." Mark said, "Haven't you noticed me?" Gina sighed deeply glancing down seeing Maxine grab another piece of cake.

"Yes I have." She whispered, "We're best friends."

"I know we are." Mark said taking her hand, "But I love you. I can't stand by anymore." Gina stared at him in disbelief still. "I want to kiss you."

"Y-You do?" Gina licked her lips.

"Ten years looking at your lips is driving me nuts." Mark laughed nervously. A chuckle finally came from Gina's mouth.

"Well, I don't want you going insane.." Gina said. Mark didn't hesitate. He slid his hand behind her head and pulled her lips against his. It was strange at first to be kissing Gina. A best friend was slowly turning into more. Mark turned the kiss into a deep kiss. Gina put her hands on his chest and sighed with happiness. With all the men she had been with in her life time, this kiss had been the gentlest one of them all. After a few minutes, Mark pulled away resting his forehead against hers.

"I love you, Gina." he whispered. She nodded running her tongue against her lips.  
"I know you do." She smiled pulling away, "Thank you." Gina glanced back down to the floor watching her old friends play with the kids and laugh. There had been many good times shared in this place. She hoped the laughter would stay here for awhile.


	2. Corey

July1st, 2005

Gina stood on the balcony watching Maxine jump into their pool. Her nanny was sunning herself. Gina shook her head. She didn't know why they hired that girl. She sighed and walked back into her very large house. Marc had given her a lot of things and a large house was one of them. She stepped into her closet and stared at the clothes. She touched her lips. Two weeks later she could still feel Mark's lips upon hers. They hadn't talked about it since then.

"Mommy!! Mommy Look!!" Maxine yelled form outside.

"Hold on." Gina yelled pulling out a blue sundress. She quickly pulled it on as she walked back to the balcony. "What, Baby?"

"Watch!" Maxine got onto the diving board. She bounced and dove into the water. Gina's heart did a few pitter patters. Maxine popped out of the water, "How was that?"

"It was terrific." Gina clapped her hands, "But please be careful."

"I am." Maxine said swimming to the steps. A knock came upon Gina's bedroom door.

"Ma'am," April held out the phone, "You have a phone call."

"Who is it? I can't deal with people today." Gina said. No press calls. She was going to give them hell.

"She said her name was Corey." April said. Gina turned around with a smile.

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?" She took the phone, "Corey?"

"Hi G-Gina." Corey sniffled.  
"Corey, what's wrong?" Gina frowned deeply. Corey wiped her eyes.

"AJ and I got into a huge fight. I told him I couldn't live in Boston any more and I needed a new change of pace in my career." Corey said, "We just blew up at each other. I know it's partly my fault because I'm pregnant but-"

"He shouldn't yell at you regardless of who's right." Gina said, "There's no need of getting your blood pressure up so high."

"I can't stay here, Gina." Corey said wiping her eyes, "Can the girls and I come over?"

"I live on the other side of the country, Corey." Gina said with a frown.

"I'll get some plane tickets, but I can't stay here." She said, "I can't stand to look at his face when he's so pissed off at me and I have no one else that would take us in."

"You know I have plenty of room here." Gina said, "There's no sense of you buying tickets when I have a plane you can use. Just go to Logan Airport and I'll have your name and the girls' names on the list and I will send my plane there to get you, okay?"

"Okay." Corey sniffled, "Thank you."

"No problem. I'll see you in a few hours." Gina hung up with a sigh. This was going to be very very interesting.

* * *

Gina and Maxine sat on the front stairs watching the limo drive up the long drive way. Maxine was very excited about getting a playmate. Gina patted her back as the car pulled up. Corey pulled her tired body out of the car. God, she looked horrible. Gina got up and took Arwen out of her car seat.

"Max, go show Piper her room and you can show her your toys." She said.

"Okay." Maxine took Piper's hand and the girls ran inside.

"Come inside, Corey." Gina said.  
"Thank you." She whispered walking behind her friend.  
"Are you hungry, Arwen?" Gina asked. The toddler nodded. "April can you make the girls some sandwiches please?"

"Yes, Ma'am." April said walking into the kitchen. Gina put Arwen down and pulled out one of Maxine's colouring books.  
"Thanks for letting us stay." Corey said.  
"No problem. With all my interviews and studio work, it'll be nice to have someone in my house I trust." Gina said, "Some of these maids I don't trust them as far as I can throw them." Corey chuckled softly.

"I understand…Well, I don't." She said, "I've never had a maid before."

"It's nice sometimes, but most of the time it's just s burden." Gina said. "I hate to ask it, but how was AJ when he found out you're coming here."

"He doesn't know." Corey sighed, "I just left a note so expect a call from him soon."

"Okay," Gina smiled rubbing Corey's back. "Why don't you try to lay down for awhile? I'll watch the girls."

"Thanks." Corey said again. There weren't enough thanks she could give her.

July 8th, 2005

Mark got out of his car with a stretch. He looked at Gina's house. It seemed like everything was quiet. He cocked his eyebrow as he opened the door.

"Gina?" he called out.

"Shhhhh!!!" She ran down the stairs, "Arwen is sound asleep."

"Oh…" Mark rubbed his neck, "Okay, it's not that I don't love Corey…"

"You don't have to finish your sentence." She chuckled.

"Good." He said putting his hand at the small of her back. "I want to talk to you." Gina licked her lips as she looked at him. She knew what he wanted to talk about.

"I ah…" Gina looked around her. Corey was upstairs. The girls were out playing. "What?"

"I want to talk about what happened the other week." He said.

"We don't have to." Gina giggled nervously.  
"Yes, we do. I told you how I felt. I told you how I love you." Mark said, "But, I need to know how you feel."

"Nothing like having a spotlight on you…" She chuckled.  
"I'm sorry." Mark said.

"No don't be." She said. Gina stared at his hand that was on her knee. Her heart felt like it was going to leap out of her chest. "I love you, Mark. I always have. I'm just…I'm scared."

"That's okay. Me too." Mark chuckled.

"I want more with you. I want Max to have a father, but I don't want to loose my best friend." She whispered.

"You won't be loosing me as a friend." Mark said, "I promise." Gina looked at him. He looked so sincere. He looked so worried that she was going to walk away from him.

"I love you." She whispered, leaning over and kissed him. It felt right. It felt right to feel his arms wrap around her and to feel his lips upon hers. God, she wasn't lying. She loved him with all of her heart.

"Ma'am?" April stepped into the room, "I'm sorry to disturb you but there's a man at the gates claiming he's Miss Corey's husband. AJ?" Gina sighed deeply pulling away from Mark.

"You can let him in." She said, looking at him, "Let the sparks fly." Gina stood up and silently waited. She could hear him walk up the steps onto the porch. She opened the door and saw AJ. He looked tired. "She's upstairs…Third door on your right." He smiled gratefully.

"Thank you." AJ whispered. He climbed the stairs counting the doors on his right. He stopped in front of the third one and knocked.

"Come in." Corey called out. AJ opened up the door and stepped into the room. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw him. "AJ! What…What are you doing here?"

"I need to be with you, with Piper, with Arwen, with the baby." He said.  
"Well, you're too stubborn to know what I want." She said.

"A two story home with five bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a huge back yard. A two car garage." AJ said. Corey frowned.

"What?" She asked. AJ reached into his pocket and pulled out a newspaper clipping. He handed it to her.

"This house is across town. It has all of that that I described." AJ said, "I bought it." Corey's eyes widened.

"You what??" She cried.

"I bought the house. If living here is what you want, then we will live here." AJ told her.  
"But our jobs." She said.  
"The high school is looking for an art teacher and health teacher." He said. Corey frowned deeply.  
"You think doing this will make me forget everything you said to me, Austin??" She asked. AJ sighed deeply shaking his head.

"No I don't, but mason is going to be here in October and I love you so much, I want to be here Corey." He said to her, "Please let's try this." Corey stared at herself in the mirror and then sighed.

"The house does sound nice." She said.  
"It's gorgeous. Huge garden in the front." AJ said walking up behind her putting his hand on her shoulders. Corey smirked.  
"I like flowers." She said. "Fine, AJ, but I'm putting you on a warning. Screw up again and the four of us are gone."

"I promise, I'll think before I say anything." He said. Corey smiled and turned around.

"Kiss me you fool." She said. AJ didn't want to wait any longer. He lowered his lips to her and kissed her gently. He hated not seeing her and now he refused to ever let her go.


	3. Lucas

****

July 15th, 2005

He was running late. There was no use denying it. Lucas woke up ten minutes after his alarm was supposed to go off. His wife was already gone for the day. It took Thirty minutes to try to get the twins dressed and then he got the phone call that their babysitter caught mono. He hated summer vacation. He had no choice to bring the girls to work with him.

"Be good." Lucas said.  
"We will." Jessalyn smiled.

"Don't touch anything." Lucas said leading them to the front door of empire.

"We won't." Summer batted her eyelashes at him. Lucas frowned.  
"You're too much like me." he muttered walking in. he nodded to Warren, "Joe here?"

"He's running late." Warren said, "But he called."

"I would have called if I had a chance to." Lucas brought the girls into the back. "Sit there. You can watch TV, read your books, colour, or eat some of these oranges. Under no circumstances are you to go outside or go out onto the floor, do you understand me?"

"Yes, Daddy." Jessalyn and Summer grinned brightly. Too much like me, Lucas thought as he grabbed a cup of coffee. He walked out onto the floor.

"How are things going today?" He asked.

"Three sales. That's it." Warren said. "Supposedly we're not getting a shipment today." Lucas groaned pulling out the white binder beneath the register. He opened it up.

"We're scheduled for one." He said pointing to the first page, "Did you call them?" Warren shook his head. Lucas growled slightly and grabbed the phone.

"I need to pee, Daddy." Summer said.  
"You know where the bathroom is, Sum." Warren said.

"I can't open the door." She whimpered. Warren stepped away form the register and went into the back, "I don't wanna pee my pants."

"I don't want you to either." Warren chuckled unlocking the door.

"Warren, look." Jessalyn held up a picture. "This is daddy. He's mad in my picture."

"I think he's mad now." he chuckled walking back out. Lucas was yelling to the person on the phone.

"We were expecting Laura Allen's new album today!! We have been advertising it! We have signs up!" Lucas snapped, "We need that shipment today!!!" Warren tried not to listen but hell, Lucas was yelling, "Thank you. I would really appreciate it."

"Is everything okay?" Warren asked.

"They're going to try to send us some by bike messenger." He said, "We'll see how that works." Warren laughed.  
"A bike messenger CD shipment. I need to see that." He said. Jessalyn walked out on to the floor.

"Daddy, Summer made a mess." She said.

"What kind of mess?" Lucas crossed his arms.  
"You know her sparkles? Well she spilled them all over the couch and she tried to get them off and they're all over the floor now. Everything is covered in sparkles now." Jessalyn took a breath, "I told her that she'd get in trouble, but she didn't listen. You said not to leave the couch but I wanted to tell you this." Lucas rubbed his eyes. The Terror Twins.

"It's not nice to tattle." he took Jessalyn's hand and walked back into the break room. He saw it. Everything was covered in blue and silver sparkles.

"I had to tell you." Jessalyn said.

"Summer Lee!" Lucas snapped. She looked up at him.

"I'm sorry." Summer said. Lucas went into the closet and pulled out the vacuum. He plugged it in.

"you're cleaning the floor and couch." He told her. Summer's lips trembled, "Now." He grabbed Windex and paper towels and looked at Jessalyn. "You clean the table because you tattled."

"But, Daddy." She whimpered.

"Now!" Lucas snapped again stomping out of the room. Why oh why where they like this?

August 1st, 2005

Every time Deborah stepped out of her Mercedes, she was thankful. Every time she walked into her five bedroom home, she counted her blessings. Every time she heard her daughter's laughter, she knew she had made the right choices in her life.

"Mommy's home." Deborah called out walking into the house. She put her briefcase down listening to the running upstairs.

"MOMMY!!!" Lauria squealed. She ran down the stairs into Deborah's awaiting arms.

"Hello, Pumpkin." She squeezed her tightly walking into the kitchen. Burk was standing at the stove cooking dinner. "That smells good."

"You're late." He said. Deborah sighed putting Lauria down.  
"I know. I had a patient come in. She's on a suicide watch so I had to stay." She said walking up to him, "Do you need any help?" Burk shook his head.

"No it's almost done." He said. Deborah looked at Lauria with a smile.

"Help mommy set the table." She pulled out three plates and handed them to her. Lauria skipped around the table placing the plates down. Deborah glanced at her husband. "This girl was really bad, Burk. She tried to hang herself last week and I had to talk to her." Burk shrugged.

"You don't have to explain yourself, Deb." He said looking at her, "I know you have a demanding job. I knew that would be the case when I married you. I have no problems with it."

"Okay." She said, "It just seemed that you had an attitude."

"Don't analyze me." He looked at her, "I hate when you do that." Deborah smiled sheepishly.

"I know. I'll try not to." She pulled out three cups and handed them to Lauria. "What did you guys do today?"

"Daddy bought me new shoes and a new dress for preschool." Lauria said, "It's green."

"Your shoes or your dress?" She asked sitting down at the table.

"My dress." Lauria explained, "My shoes are black. Daddy said I needed new black shoes."

"You did." She said, "Did you have fun?"

"Ah huh." Lauria smiled as she sat down.

"Daddy got a headache though." Burk chuckled putting a pile of pasta on everyone's plates. Deborah chuckled. She knew Lauria could be a handful when she was at the mall.

"Poor thing." Deborah smiled. She ruffled Lauria's auburn hair, "You're a little firecracker, aren't you?"  
"Nope." Lauria smiled, "I'm a little girl." Deborah chuckled.

"That you are." She looked at Burk. He frowned deeply.

"What?" He asked.

"Corey has got me thinking…" She said.

"About what?" He asked her. This couldn't be good. Deborah never really liked Corey.

"Lauria should get a little brother." She said. The colour drained from Burks face. He nearly choked on his pasta.

"You want another baby?" He asked.

"I think we're in a perfect time to have one. We have the money and space this time." Deborah said, "Just one more."

"Wow…" Burk said looking at his food.

"you don't have to say yes right now." She said to him, "Just think about it."

"What if I said yes now?" Burk asked her.

"I'd put Lauria to bed right away." Deborah laughed. Burk put his fork down.

"Lauria, go get your Pjs on." He said.

"But Daddy I'm not done." She said.

"Go put your Pjs on, Lauria Symone." He told her. Lauria groaned and got up from the table. Deborah stared at him.

"you want another baby?" She asked.

"it might be cool, but hey, the trying I think will be fun." He said. Deborah laughed. He never changed, but he was right whether they got pregnant tonight or in a year, the trying was great.


End file.
